PRIMAL
by hierlihy
Summary: THE ARRIVAL OF TWO SAIYANS CREATES A STIR. ESPECIALLY FOR SON GOKU
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMAL**

**CH. 1**

Author's Note

Thank you all for reading this and please review this if you want more! I don't own DBZ...duh. I do own Shouri. This story stakes place after Majin Buu is defeat for good.

ENJOY!

Taking his seat under the cabana, the tall Saiyan watched the rest of his group as they followed suit behind him. One by one, his friends and family piled in to take their seats, or what was left of them. A small boy with wild hair, accompanied by a boy with lavender hair, zoomed into the banquet cabana, laughing and giggling the whole way. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his dark eyes moved from one face to the next. His eldest son had convinced himself, along with everyone else, to attend a banquet to honor the real heroes who saved the wold. While he hadn't wanted to go, the moment his son had mentioned the all you can eat buffet, the uncharacteristic anti-social barrier dropped in favor of mountains of food. Taking a deep breath, attention was switched from the babbling kids to the blue-haired woman who made to take a seat across from him. She had been so kind and generous, as she had always been to him from the time they met. Stubborn as hell, he was grateful for their friendship, especially when and his sons needed a fresh start. When his wife suddenly passed it had been this woman who had taken his sons under her wing as a mother. She really was wonder woman at times. Closing his eyes for a moment, the strong, wild-haired, man opened them when a gruff voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Kakarotto, what's with the get up?"

Looking up from his lap, Goku watched as a smaller Saiyan walk toward him. His expression was the same as it ever was, angry. His scowl was set deep upon his brow, arms crossed tightly, eyes looking Goku up and down. The Prince of Saiyans took a seat next to Bulma, who was fidgeting with her hair, and leaned back into his chair. Raising a brow, the stout man waited for Goku to answer.

"I might ask you the same question. You look like you're ready to spar yourself." Goku replied, a cocky grin threatening to break free when he heard a growl come from across the large, round table.

"Do not tempt me Kakarotto..."

"Oh yeah?" Sticking out his tongue, Goku challenged Vegeta, leaping from the table, taking a fighters stance.

"Why yo-_mph_!" Vegeta jumped from the table as well, almost mirroring Goku, minus the childlike demeanor. Narrowing his brow even further, Vegeta growled again and stared back at Goku. However, before either of them could make a move, another voice filled the air.

"Would you two cut it out? This is no time to fight! Besides, look!"

Pointing to the entrance of the cabana, Goku and Vegeta followed Bulma's finger. The smell came first and then the sight. Down the path, a long line of servers were carrying large platters of food. Mouth watering, Goku lept back into his seat and grasped hold of his fork. He hadn't had a good meal in a long time and he was not going to miss out on this one. Looking at the older Saiyan, Goku smirked and nodded his head toward the empty seat beside Bulma.

"Spar afterward?"

Without receiving a response, Goku watched as Vegeta straightened up and sat back down at the table. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Goku switched his attention to the food that was now being set on the table before him. It took all his will power to refrain from digging in almost immediately. However, Goku was not looking to get on Bulma or Videl's bad side, and Mr. Satan was now clearing his throat.

"Thank you for traveling such distances to be here today. We are here to honor those who fought and vanquished the evil Majin Buu! Please, enjoy yourselves."

With napkin tucked into his shirt and hand hovering over the food, Goku's actions were cut short when stampede of press and media took the cabana by storm. They hovered over Mr. Satan, asking him question after question, etc. Eyes wide, Goku blankly stared at the scene before him. Sighing, the Saiyan grabbed his stomach.

"I wish he'd start this soon. I'm weak with hunger!"

As the crowd of cameras and yelling continued, Videl got up and removed herself from the cabana, Gohan in hot pursuit. Bulma had begun to bicker with Vegeta, Goten and trunks were playing with knives, and piccolo sat alone with Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Oolong. Looking from side to side, Goku made a quick grab at the food, which he was immediately scolded for.

"Goku, don't be rude!"

"But Bulma, Mr. Satan is busy, he said to enjoy ourselves!"

"But Goku, he's our host you ca...hey!"

Looking from across the table, Bulma watched as Goku started to shovel food into his mouth, who was unaware that the kitchen staff had already started to gawk at his untamed eating habits. Scoffing, Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked in Vegeta's direction. Blue eyes bulging, Bulma throw her hands up in defeat as her own husband was indulging in the same act as her best friend.

"Well you too can eat by yourselves. This is disgusting!"

With her nose in the air, Bulma removed herself from the table and went over to sit with Yamcha. Never breaking from the task at hand, the two Saiyan men moved from table to table, eating everything that wasn't being eaten. While they ate, the green Namek himself left quietly. A disturbance in the distance had caught his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. It seemed to eerily coat the atmosphere, thick with particles of long lost stars and dust. Still and milky it encircled Earth in a snug embrace, until unknown matter attempted to penetrate the filmy coat. And then it happened. From across space, three small space pod tore through vast galaxies in a matter of seconds, heading straight toward Earth's atmosphere, loosening the loving hold the layer that kept Earth's inhabitant comfortable. With Earth's gravity pulling the pods closer, the rate at which the white and red space pods fell resembled an asteroid falling from space. Bright, white, and short-lived. As expected, the three pods collided with the Earth's crust, burying themselves deep into it's crust. The sound heard upon impact was audible for a few miles around, creating a subtle sensation that resembled a small quake. Animals panicked and ran blindly to any source of safety they could find, never looking back all the while. The heat outside was now at its peak, ninety five degrees and the water seemed to be standing still.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Down within the craters, there was action taking place. Dark, cool, and small, was the interior of the space vessel. The pod window was situated on the only door, tinted with a red tone. The creature within wrapped it's tail around it's taught waist out of nerves. To venture forth? Or Return with no help? Sitting in his own thoughts, the foreigner clenched his fist as he cast a sideways glance at the control panel. Doing this several times in a row, the glossy button was taunting him. Almost begging him to press it. To open the door and search for help? Left foot tapping in a furious fashion, crimson began to flow freely from his lip, as a sharp canine bit down onto soft flesh. Was he really this nervous? Removing the blood with his forearm, the stranger let out a large sigh and then inhaled deeply. Pressing the button, he hoped help was on it's way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Descending silently the tall Namekian landed on a rocky outcrop, weighted cloak billowing in the desert breeze. Arms crossed, eyes closed, completely focused on the low energy felt from the lifeforms below, The green alien stood perfectly still letting nature have it's way with him. The clouds continued to pass over head at a steady rate, moving where ever the wind carried them. The birds sang their songs, chirping back and forth as they twirled and twisted over the other mind flight. The fish jumped, breaking the surface of the clear lakes that littered the every changing terrain. However, there was something odd about the arrival of the space pods for, unlike past times, the Earth wasn't reacting in a defensive a manner. The sky stayed the same bright blue as it had been when Earth's warrior's gathered for the banquet he was currently missing. However, with Earth's guardian back on Planet Namek, Piccolo felt he had no choice but to pick up the slack. Concentrating harder, the Namek concluded there to be no more than one passenger in each vessel. Piccolo's eyes popped open; Saiyans.

Repressing his energy level, he gravitated closer to the world's newest invaders as he tried to get a better view of who was navigating those pods; pods that weren't exactly a welcomed sight in the past. Gritting his sharp teeth, Saiyans had only ever meant one thing for Earth; Trouble. Three times Earth had survived from the ravenous attacks from scavenging Saiyans, and each time the precious planet held on only by a thread. Inhaling deeply, Piccolo intently watched the first pod open. Without hesitation, the green alien pounced. Assuming the worst, the Namek decided fast action would be the best course of action. However, as Piccolo raised his fist to strike the spiky haired new comer, the Saiyan turned to face him, causing Piccolo's actions to come to a sudden halt.

"There's..no...way..." He stammered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back at the grand opening banquet, the scene wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Yamcha and Oolong still sat together, while everyone else tried to ignore Goku and Vegeta's current competition; Eating. Ceramic plate after ceramic plate, the food was literally almost flying out of the kitchen in hopes of finally satisfying the hunger of two adult Saiyans. Eyes bigger than his own stomach, Goku shoveled noddles and a bowl of rice into his mouth while quickly grabbing for the rest of the Ebi. Lowering his large, calloused hand on the shrimp, Goku's eyes bulged when his fingers came in contact with another's. Looking up slowly from the bowl of rice before him, Goku's black eyes found Vegeta staring right back at him. However, before Goku could make a move, the Saiyan prince snatched the sushi, shoving it into his large mouth. Narrowing his eyes, Goku jumped from his seat, angrily pushing his face into Vegeta's.

"HEY! I WAS SAVING THAT!"

"Then you should have kept an eye on it!"

Lower his head just a bit more, Goku let out a low growl before taking a swing at his rival. His fist surged forward faster than most human eyes could follow, only to have his attack countered by one of Vegeta's thick forearms. While most common folk would surely not sense his approaching attack, Vegeta was just as antsy as his arch rival. And until now, there had been no real excuse to spar. The sushi was the catalysis. Both males looked intensely at each other, ready to pummel the other. With their energy level continuing to raise, small flickers of yellow light soon began to dace across the top of the table, before trickling down to the concrete floor, snaking it's way around everyone's feet.

Chewing on her food more rapidly, the blue haired woman had settled her brightly colored eyes upon the two Saiyan warriors. Unlike those two, Bulma was never a rude dinner guest. However, the more she observed the increasingly dangerous aliens, Bulma Briefs found herself shoveling food in closer to a Sayain's rate. She was mad. They had been invited to a wonderfully prepared and long overdue meal for the true heroes who defeated Majin Buu...and this was how the two showoffs expressed their gratitude? Fighting over food? While the two had always competed, the tension between Goku and Vegeta had worsened when Chi-Chi could not be wished back from the other side. Ever since, Goku had been a little bit more of a loose canon, Vegeta often priding himself with egging Goku on. He found it easy to take advantage of Goku and his short fuse. But, things had gone just far enough. Slamming down the crumbled up napkin Bulma Briefs rose from her chair and began to stomp her way over to her power hungry husband and her lonely best friend. However, before she could intervene, it became apparent that something had caught the two Sayian's attention. Everyone was looking in their direction as the commotion between them since their actions had successfully distracted every guest and waiter. This seemed to be a very common occurrence as the days passed by. However, before Bulma could ask what was wrong, a large tremor tickled the surface of the ground, sending vibrations through all the drinks.

Narrowing his eyes, Goku looked down at his half-empty water glass, watching as the ripples steadily spread. Glancing back up, he found that the Saiyan prince was doing the same. In the pit of his stomach, Goku felt something twist. Anxious to find out just what was happening, he hoped that whatever it was, Earth wasn't on the list for complete annihilation. Unable to be sure, Goku closed his eyes and began to focus. His left hand steadily made it's way up to his forehead, but was brought out of his trance like state when a two voice's yelled at the same time.

"Goku!"

"Kakarotto!"

Opening his dark eyes, Goku found Bulma first. Standing with her hands on her hips, the older woman greeting him with a look that almost made him cringe. While he had heard Vegeta's rough warning tone, the younger Saiyan chose to ignore it, focusing on the tiny creature that was Bulma. Raising a thick brow, Goku merely stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Yet, Bulma was predictable and as Goku expected, the minx poked him with all her might before lower her own defenses. While she had been furious at him due to his lack of manners, Bulma let her shoulder's fall and spoke softly.

"What is going on? You had to have felt that..."

"You have just as much of an idea as I do, Bulma..." He replied softly, matching her tone. He watched as her brilliant eyes lower to gaze upon the floor. She became submissive and concerned for, like the rest of the group, all Bulma wanted for a while was peace. Seeing this, Goku extended a large hand, placing it upon Bulma's right shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Take it easy Bulma. Whatever it was, I won't let it get far without getting information for myself. Besides, it seems as though someone has already gone to investigate. Piccolo is missing. I'd bet he's already come into contact-"

"Oh shut it Kakarotto. Let's go." Speaking up, Vegeta growled as he turned on his heal to exit the banquet. Looking over his shoulder Vegeta saw that Goku was still planted firmly before a table of food. Rolling his eyes and scoffing, the alien prince spoke. "What's the matter clown? Think you could rid of me that easily? Come now, we haven't got all day."

With that, Goku and his friends watched as the reclusive Saiyan lifted himself into the air and then disappear into the distance. Gritting his sharp teeth, Goku glared after him before launching himself into the air, following in hot pursuit. While he felt bad for leaving Bulma and the banquet, the desire the Saiyan felt to check out the new arrivals was simply too overwhelming. He couldn't be stopped. It was in his Saiyan nature to protect his territory, and that's what he was going to do.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The green Namek Piccolo sat on a large boulder while he watched who he thought was for sure an enemy awkwardly shift about. Feeling very foolish, Piccolo picked himself up from the rock and extended a hand to the weak Saiyan sitting in he dirt. The pleas of mercy and peace that the Saiyan chanted over and over when had Piccolo rushed at him was a reason he initially ceased his attack. This Saiyan did not come here to pick a fight nor to destroy Earth. No, instead, to Piccolo's surprise, the small , forgotten, Saiyan, had come for help.

"Enlighten me, How is it that you alive? It's widely known that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and most of it's inhabitants. Where do you come from?"

The small Saiyan that stood before Piccolo looking around sheepishly as he struggled to face the large Namek. Intimidated was one way to describe the feeling the young sayain felt, and it was clear who the most uncomfortable was. The small male Saiyan was clad in blue spandex and armor, the same material in which Vegeta had when he first arrived on Earth. However, there was something off about this Saiyan. A small symbol upon the armor of his breast plate provided even more insight as to who this little creature was. The symbol that Piccolo assumed was that of Saiyan royalty. Namely, that of the most recent king of the forgotten planet.

"I come from a distant galaxy, one in which I was deported too upon birth. My father was King Vegeta. And yes, I agree that my existence is a strange occurrence, however, I must admit that I am not alone either."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

please RANDR! Next chapter up soon. Enter Shouri!


	3. Chapter 3

Descending swiftly, the tall, spiky haired Saiyan looked around the dust ridden plateau while he pin pointed the location in which at least four energy levels could be detected. However, as he focused there was only one that stood out from the others. And to his surprise, the others felt very weak. But this only caused Goku to put this guard up even more for he knew well how easily it was to hide one's energy. As clouds of dust billowed around both Goku and Vegeta's feet, the two Saiyans briefly glanced at the other before making their presence known. Goku and Vegeta landed silently behind the tall Namek. However, there was something a miss. While Goku knew he was in the right location, it was only Piccolo who he could see. A scowl forming on his normally Happy-go-lucky face, Goku turned to Piccolo silently asking him what the hell was going on. And Piccolo did not disappoint.

"Down there." The Namek said, inclining his head slightly.

Goku's dark eyes followed Piccolo's action toward the large crater that sat there before the three aliens. Curiosity getting the best of him, Goku flew closer as to peer over the edge and down into the deep hole. However upon doing so, that primal territorial instinct once more filled Goku's senses as his black eyes seemed glued to the three familiar objects that sat below him. The expression on his face grew dark as he gave Vegeta and Piccolo an almost incredulous look.

"Pods." He stated

And then, It was his princes turn to react. At Goku's side in an instant, Vegeta stared down at the scene below them. A deep growl worked it's was up his throat as his body began to tense. But as Vegeta sped forward, rushing towards the pods with a Ki blast forming in his right palm, he found his path cut off when Goku appeared out of thin air before him. Coming to a halt, Vegeta glared and almost barred his teeth as he spoke.

"Move aside, Kakarotto-"

"No Vegeta, we don't know-"

"I don't care what you don't know, clown. These are frieza's men and I intend to finish this before it begins."

And as the two began to bicker, Piccolo closed his eyes in annoyance until his sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of one of the pods opening. A small frame emerged. And as intense as the bantering was getting, the commotion abruptly stopped when both men became aware of what was happening. The first thing Goku noticed was the tail. It swayed briefly back and forth before wrapping itself tightly around the midsection in which it belonged to. The second thing Goku noticed was the seemingly genuine smile that was placed on the mouth of the small male before him. Caught off guard for a moment, Goku quickly composed himself before making a last second decision. He lunged. While he had just given Vegeta a hard time for what he was now doing, something seemed to almost snap inside Goku when he realized he was looking at another Saiyan. While one might think that one species would be excited to see his kin, Goku was not.

In his past experience, the only thing invading Saiyans caused was trouble. Trouble for him and everyone else that lived on the delicate planet he called home. Perhaps Vegeta was right. Perhaps there shouldn't be any chance taken. While it was somewhat out of his character, the truth was Goku wanted peace. For more than a moment at least. While he usually delighted in the chance of facing off against an opponent, he'd rather get this over with before things got out of hand. He had food to eat. But as his fist was inches away from making contact with the small male before him, it was the way the Saiyan reacted that caused Goku to stop. Flinching and dropped to the ground with his hands over his head, Goku arched a brow and cocked his head to the side as he found himself confused. A loud groan was heard behind him. Slowly, Goku levitated away from the cowering man. It was now obvious he was not a threat and Goku wondered why. However, he did not have to ponder that long. Vegeta moved forward, thick arms crossing over his chest as he looked down from his nose.

"So, you are alive..." His voice was cool and reserved, a tone Goku wasn't used to hearing. It was obvious that the two knew each other, but Goku wondered what the connection was. But again, the question that was forming in his head was answered when Goku saw Tarble's eyes widen ever so slightly at the sight of Vegeta.

"Brother-"

"Brother?" Goku's eyes bulged as he thought out loud.

Who would have thought that Vegeta had a brother? Looking between the two he could now see the resemblance. They had the same hair for the most part, similar expressions, stances, height. However there were some differences between the two. While Vegeta was the taller of the two, the main difference Goku saw was that Tarble let his emotions play out on his face. For Vegeta, emotions where out of the question or at least kept hidden. He prided himself on that. Tarble on the other hand seemed almost glad and shocked to see his brother. Ignoring the expression that both Vegeta and Tarble gave him upon his outburst, Goku watched as Piccolo finally made his descent and joined the three of them in the crater. Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yes idiot." He growled at Goku before turning to Tarble. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find a habitable planet-"

"Leave. This one will not play part in your-"

"No please! Hear me out. I have no intention of destroying this planet. You should know I am not exactly capable of such power..."

Tarble muttered the last part of his sentence lowly hoping that only Vegeta would hear. However, Goku heard which made his curiosity grow. He cast a glance at Piccolo who looked satisfied and comfortable with the situation. Perhaps he had already talked to this stranger? Whatever the Namek's reason, it put Goku at ease a bit more as he waited for the conversation to continue. However, Vegeta only gave Tarble a blank stare as he waited for the his younger brother to proceed.

"Please brother. I admit I find myself in a bit of trouble and need a planet far away enough from the planet and galaxy in which I'm from. I also confess that I am not sure if they are following us but they have terrorized myself and other residence of the planet they destroyed. We were lucky to escape but I fear that-" And then he was cut off again when Vegeta rushed forward and took hold of the front of Tarble's armor.

"OH! You led them here didn't you? Didn't you?" He yelled

"I-I-I don't know." Tarble stuttered.

As Goku watched the interaction, something seemed to click in his head as Tarble's words flooded his mind. Had he just said "us"? Yes, he had too. After all, there were three Saiyan pods. Looking past the two brother's, Goku's eyes landed on the pods. He wished he could see through the outer material and get a glimpse at whom took up residence within them. While he wanted to go look, he didn't want to provoke an attack from whoever was inside. Curiosity getting the best of him Goku made his move. The Saiyan floated in the direction of the pods but stopped when Tarble managed to push Vegeta away. Tarble made eye contact with Goku. While he didn't want to deal with confrontation, the truth of the matter was someone was in trouble.

"You can hide here-"Goku began.

"Kakarotto!"

"Oh come on Vegeta. However..." Goku then gave Tarble a firm look. " I couldn't help but notice that there are two more pods here."And as if sensing that Goku was uneasy, Tarble's eyes lightened and looked behind him as if he had forgotten all about them.

"Right!" He said and turned from Goku to go knock on the outside of closest pod next to his open one.

"Forgive me for not introducing them any sooner but you must try to understand it was a matter of protection."

Goku gave him a slight nod of understanding as he watched the pod door open. For a moment, nobody came out. Tarble seemed to have trouble coaxing whoever it was out but eventually, to Goku's surprise, a tiny creature emerged from within the pod and it was no Saiyan. Reaching just above Tarble's waist, Goku watched as he took her hand and lead her out toward himself and Vegeta. The creature was shy but a smile soon graced her face as Tarble murmured about how they were offering protection.

"This is my wife, Gure."

Eyebrows raising, Goku bent down a bit and gave the small lady a smile. Vegeta only grunted.

"Well hi there, I'm Goku!" She bid him a soft hello before hiding behind Tarble once more. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Tarble stepped around her before giving a glance back at the last pod.

"Excuse me for a moment?" Tarble asked as he slowly made his way over to the last pod.

He felt many pairs of eye on his back as he drew near to her pod. To be honest, Tarble was a little worried. He didn't know if he would be able to rouse her from the pod. And when he knocked on the door, nothing happened. Knocking again, Tarble waited anxiously as the door finally opened. Peering inside, Tarble made eye contact with person he hoped wouldn't be too afraid to come out this time. He cast a nervous glance back a Gure who he saw shift uncomfortably as she stood alone with his brother and two other strangers. A minute or so had gone by and even Piccolo who had stayed quiet, anxious to see who would come out of the very last pod. But then, after Tarble appeared to give one last smile a hand appeared, grasping the side of the pod. Goku studied the energy and found it to be very weak. But what he saw next neither he nor Vegeta and Piccolo could have guessed. Slender legs followed by a slim figure come out from the shelter of the pod. A deep scowl formed on Goku's face followed quickly by an expression of disbelief. Looking back for a moment, Goku caught the look on Vegeta's face. He wore the same flabbergasted expression.

As Tarble walked her forward, Goku found himself closing his mouth numerous times. And not because she was pretty, but because he didn't know how to react upon seeing the opposite sex of his own kind. The two stopped just short of Gure and Tarble had to give the female a small nudge to help her find her voice. Goku could feel how nervous she was. It was practically oozing from her as she made to make eye contact with Piccolo first, then Vegeta, and the finally, Goku. However, her eye contact was short and her wide eyes danced around almost rapidly. It was as if she was waiting for something to go terribly wrong. However, she cleared her throat and a new expression of determination took over as she once more looked at the three men before her. Then, Tarble came around from behind her.

"And this...This is Shouri."


End file.
